Forever and Please Don't Go
by agoldenstateofmind
Summary: A series of one shots that cover an array of plots about Lena and Stef's relationship. Some chapters will only be about Stef while others may be about Lena.
1. The First Christmas

**First Christmas**

Lena was sitting in bed staring out of her window looking off in the distance at the trees. She was sipping her warm tea in a blue paisley teacup. She had been so busy with Stef this past week that she had not had time to herself. She sat there thinking about all the ups and downs they had. Mike made things unusually difficult for her when it came to Brandon. Sighing Lena got up and headed to her closet. Inside were multicolored and designed wrapping paper rolls. She had been collected them for the past few weeks. She had a few gifts for Brandon stored away. But the most important person was the hardest to shop for.

Lena had spent Christmas before with a girlfriend. She had always put tons of thought into what she got the other person. This year she wanted to make sure she went above and beyond considering that Stef was the person she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

When she met Stef, she felt familiar. She felt like a memory. It was almost as if they had existed before together. That familiar feeling was a sign to Lena that they indeed were soul mates. They were meant to be. She would fight for this woman.

Pulling out her supplies, Lena wrapped the toys she got for Brandon and a few sweaters she had found adorable as well.

Lena got up and hid them back in their respectable places and went and threw on her clothes. She knew that she could never get something for Stef that would show her how much she loved her. The only way she could ever convey that was by touching her and showing her affection.

Lena walked into the jewelry store and was promptly helped by a balled older man. He asked what she was looking for. Lena gave him a wordy explanation and the man guided her to the glass box. There Lena caught with her eyes the perfect gift. The polite man boxed it up and checked her out. He offered Lena a warranty _just in case_. Lena thanked the man, but declined the option.

Lena got home and wrapped it in the red Christmas tree paper and hid it away from plain view. The next few weeks she collected a few miscellaneous items. She had a few pictures framed of them together and another with Brandon.

**Christmas **

Lena knew Christmas for her and Stef would be later in the day after Stef had taken B to both of his grandparents and dads, where he would stay the night.

"Hey love, sorry it's late! I wish I could have come sooner!"

"No don't be crazy you were busy with Brandon. He comes first! Besides It gave me time to prepare!"

Over in the corner was a Christmas tree. That Stef helped Lena pick out a few weeks earlier. Stef even chopped it down. Lena thought the sight was hysterical. They strapped it to Lena's car and set it up in the living room. They decorated it with fancy glitter ornaments, Santa's, Rudolf's, snowflakes, and elf's. Below the tree sat presents, some for Brandon and others for Stef, except that one small box Lena had hidden away.

Handing her girlfriend a glass of white wine, "Well are you ready for presents?"

Stef knew that Christmas was magical for Lena. She had worked hard on getting her things that she knew her love would adore.

"Who isn't I can barely contain my excitement," Stef said sarcastically with a laugh earning an eye roll from Lena.

Lena dimmed the lights to her apartment. A few candles were lit that gave off a warming Christmas scent. Lena also threw on some Christmas music.

Stef grabbed her presents for Lena she had from the counter in the kitchen and placed them by the tree. She was nervous. She knew she was. She just wanted everything to be perfect with Lena.

Lena followed behind noticing Stef sitting on the carpet she kissed her forehead and sat next to her.

"So how do you want to do this? Do you want to take turns or let the other person go all at once?"

"Let's take turns?"

Stef and Lena opened several presents. Stef loved the pictures she had framed. Lena got a cute pair of boots that were real leather. Then they both had their last present. Stef's was in a big box. Lena started to rip off the silver snowflake paper and into the box to find another box. Lena looked up at her love who was giggling across from her. Several boxes later Lena came across a small box. Gently pulling off the paper she could feel her hands shaking.

Inside were diamond studded earrings set in gold. Lena's mouth dropped. They had to be at least one carat a piece. She felt tears pool in her eyes as she starred at the box.

Thank god Lena had the music on, Judy Garland's version of _Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas _was filling the silence that blanketed them like a cloud.

Stef put down her glass of wine and stood up. She bent down and pulled the studs out and began to talk as she in slow motions began to put them in Lena's ears.

"When I was little I would lay in bed thinking about the person I would fall in love with. An Image never came to my mind. But I knew that person I would love with my whole heart and I would show them every day. I promised myself that I would make that person feel perfect and loved."

Lena now standing in front of Stef while Stef continued to speak, "I want to make you feel those things forever Lena. You are meant to be with me forever to have Christmas and other holidays together."

Lena was holding back the tears. Stef pulled her in for a kiss and then wrapped her in a hug. Lena was comforted by the smell of lavender and vanilla as she snuggled her face into her love. Pulling back she looked at Stef and said those simple three little words that carried so much meaning, "I love you!"

Stef smiled and she knew that she picked the right thing for Lena. Lena bent down and pulled open a gift bag and handed it to Stef. "This is for you."

Stef was confused at first. She thought that she went last. Grabbing the box she pulled off the paper and noticed a ring box. Her eyes quickly darted up to see Lena's. She opened the box to see a dainty open heart charm on a gold chain.

"I got you a heart, despite that it is cliché because I wanted you to carry it with you when you work to know that you always have a heart to come home to. I will always love you."

The two stood their kissing and they both laughed at their corniness as Lena put the small necklace on Stef. The two finished their evening watching _The Christmas Story_. Lena's family had made it a tradition to watch it every year. The two were cuddled up on the couch kissing each other softly here and there whispering sweet nothings during the commercials. Lena stood up and decided to make a hot chocolate with a candy cane in it. Sipping it slowly on the edge of the couch she looked up to find Stef staring at her intensely.

Breaking the silence Stef said finally, "You are so beautiful."

Lena smiled at the woman across from her. This was the first Christmas away from her family and the first with her own. She was in love with Stef and this was the best first Christmas.


	2. Younger Stef

**A/N: This will be one shots about Stef and Lena both that will focus on them primarily. **

**When Stef was 16:**

Stef sat in her desk tapping her #2 pencil against the desk. The pencil had bite marks around the top adjacent to the racer. The tapping was drowning out the noise of her history teacher who was explaining what would be on their next history test on the industrial period.

Stef's face went flush. A wave of emotion cascaded over her face. She dropped her pencil and stood up. The teacher in the background was muffled, but Stef knew she asked where she was going. Without any hesitation Stef grabbed her things and headed out of the class room.

Not knowing where else to go Stef went into the bathroom. Locking the door to the small stall she tried to collect herself. Her eyes stung from her tears. It had been one month. They said the pain would go away. That everything would be okay. But it wasn't. It just simply wasn't okay.

All Stef could think was, "She was my best friend. She had always been my best friend."

Stef heard someone walk into the bathroom. Looking down she could see the shoes of the person standing at her door. Without even seeing the shoes Stef could smell the cologne.

"Stef come out. It's going to be okay."

"You aren't supposed to be in her Mike. Please go away. I will be fine."

Mike was Stef's boyfriend. He was the captain of the basketball team. He wore the letterman's jacket. Had the movie star smile that all the girls swooned over, all the girls but her.

Stef bit her lip and waited for him to leave. In the past they would both skip class and make out in the bathroom, but then over time stopped.

Grabbing her keys out of her backpack Stef walked out of the bathroom and out to the parking lot. Unlike most students Stef had a car, thanks to her dad.

Getting in the car she quickly zoomed off to her house. She knew her parents would be still working.

Walking into the house Stef picked up Mr. Stuffington her mother's Persian cat that she got when she was 8. Heading up the stairs Stef dropped her stuff by her bed and laid down. Stef's face was buried in the pillows. Mr. Stuffington was standing on her back purring.

Trying to collect herself, Stef stood up and walked over to her nightstand. There staring back were framed photos of her friend Tess. Some of them when they were younger on family vacations. There was one from last year's carnival too. Next of course was a framed photo of Stef and Mike. Her mother had taken the photo after Mike won state. The photo later ended up mysteriously on her dresser.

Slipping out of her school clothes, Stef threw on an old baseball tee and shorts. Staring straight ahead in her mirror she studied herself. Her eyes were swollen and her mascara stained her cheeks a little.

Stef's best friend Tess was her life. They did everything together. Last month her best friend moved. Stef's father found them on the couch Tess' head was on Stef's chest sleeping as Stef was flipping the channels on the TV. He assumed for a while that they were more than just friends, but the sight confirmed that they were more. Stef recalled that Saturday like yesterday. Her dad could not stop yelling, grabbing her off the couch, just yelling at her repeatedly, "What are you thinking Stefanie?"

He closed the door in Tess' face. Grabbed the kitchen phone and called her parents. He told them he had caught them _together_.

Stef had thought her dad had overreacted, but the Martin's had taken it to the next level and moved a couple towns over. Stef and Tess were no longer allowed to see one another.

The past month Stef had gone to see the church pastor. He sat there condoning her actions. Telling her the sins she caused will lead her down a path to hell. Stef's mother sent her to therapy. Her mom was more level headed than her father, which was what led to their ultimate divorce. Her mom thought therapy would help Stef resolve some open ended things in her life.

Today was her third session. Her therapist was a young woman fresh out of school named Sam. Heading out the backdoor Stef jumped in her car and headed downtown. She didn't wait long in the waiting room.

"Stef?"

Stef got up and followed Sam to the back office. It was the usual therapist set up. The couch followed by a side table stocked with tissues. Across was the large chair where Sam sat taking notes as she spoke.

"How have you been since last session?"

"Fine I guess. Just really wish time would fly by, so I can just get on with my life."

"What do you mean get on with your life?"

"Tess was my best friend. We spent all of our free time together. I can still remember the last time I saw her. Maybe she was more than just my best friend. I don't know what she was to me. She just was Tess. My Tess. My best friend. My person and now I don't have anyone. I have Mike. Mike is nice. He is normal. He is the person I am supposed to marry and have kids with. My mom and dad both love him. It's just I get this different feeling around Tess than I do with Mike. When I was with Tess I could not stop laughing or smiling. I just loved being around her. Where when I am with Mike sometimes I just wish I could go home or whatever."

"You mentioned in the first session your father caught you and Tess together? You were just on the couch right?"

"Yeah, we were just lying on the couch."

"Have you ever had feelings for Tess, for instance to kiss her?"

"We did kiss before. At first she and I kissed for practice. I just started dating Mike at the time. I was nervous. I had never kissed a boy before. I just didn't want to mess up and get mocked. So she said we could practice on each other."

"What happened?"

Stef could feel the room get increasingly hotter by the second. She knew her face was flush. Her heart was racing out of her chest and she was tapping on the chair.

"Uhm.. Well we kissed a peck at first. Then we French kissed. I liked it. I think she did too. I put my hands on her cheek and we kept kissing. It didn't feel like practicing. It just happened. I remember pulling her close to me and brushing the brown strands of hair out face took look into her eyes. Tess had these wildly beautiful forest green eyes. She kissed me back afterwards. That night she stayed with me. We held each other. I knew I would never kiss Mike like I kissed her. That was about a year before she moved. "

"How did you two act in public? Say at the movies?"

"I guess normal. We would sit next to each other. In scary movies she would cuddle into my arm and hold on to me. But I was always the tougher one of us since we were kids."

"Did you ever kiss after the "practice" for Mike?"

"Yes, we did a lot. I.. I.. I loved her."

"Did you go any further than that?

"No. "

"Stef it sounds like you are dating Mike for everyone else, but you. You don't look happy. Obviously you are coping with Tess being gone, but that wound will heal over time. Not now, but given time you will learn who you are. Honestly, you won't stop learning things about yourself. You need to focus on you right now. Try and make some new friends. Get involved more in school. I know you are a sophomore, so you have some big decisions in your future coming up. Hang in there. It will get better."

"You make it seem so simple. I'm just so lonely. No one will ever replace Tess."

"She's only a drive away. She isn't gone forever. Stef, listen shes not?"

**Two years later**

"What do you mean you didn't submit your applications to USC or UCLA Stefanie? You are in so much trouble young lady! Why didn't you call me?" Stef had lived with her father for her senior year when her mom moved out once the divorce was final. Being that her mom didn't live in the area she wasn't always in the loop.

"Mom it is fine. Mike and I are going to do the police academy instead together. Besides we are moving in after we graduate next week. I thought you know that. It shouldn't be a shock to you. This is what you wanted for me to end up with him!"

Stef's dad piped in "Let them do what they want. I mean frankly she's come all this way let's please not stand in the way."

Stef could not believe her father had the nerve. She looked at her mother whose eyes were sympathetic.

"Thanks dad that's no help."

Heading up to her room she picked up Mr. Stuffington and opened her door. She was packing her things for the move. She had boxes everywhere. One box she didn't label. It was more or less a mental label, "Tess." Filled in the box were gifts that were given to her, pictures, things that belonged to Tess that Stef had worshiped long after Tess had left.

Stef still wondered what happened to Tess. She never called. She never wrote. She just disappeared. Maybe she had made the whole thing up. Maybe her parents forbid her to call? Stef would had called if she had her number. Stef closed the box and called to her dad to put it in the attic will it will sit for many years.


	3. Valentine's Day Getaway

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you like the one shots so far. I will hopefully post new chapters every few days. I take requests as well. I also won't write about their first time. I did that in another story, "Safety and Home." Check that out. However, it is M and will not come up on the main page. Thanks for reading guys!**

**Their first get away**

Sitting up in bed Stef quickly pulled away the blanket and headed to the bathroom looking at her reflection she threw some water on her face. It was 6 am. She needed to meet Lena in an hour and head to the airport to Salt Lake City. Quickly Stef got ready in some comfortable airport clothes, woke up Brandon and got him ready, and left their home.

Stef's mom was going to watch Brandon while she was away with Lena. With a quick kiss she waved goodbye to her little boy and stepped back into her car and headed to Lena's.

Stef jumped out of her car and ran up the stairs to lena's apartment. Unlocking the door she entered, "Hey love are you ready?"

Lena came around the corner decked out in her sweater, scarf, and boots.

"Whoa look at you Miss. Thing."

"Oh hush you like it," Lena giggled.

Stef picked up Lena's very large and heavy carry on.

The two women got in the car and headed to the airport. They both got through security and boarded the plane shortly after. Both of the women debated on who got the window seat. Lena ultimately won because Stef caved. The flight went by quickly Lena had her head glued to the window and Stef's head glued to Lena's shoulder with a pool of drool.

The plane landed and Stef shot up and cut her eyes at Lena for not waking her up. The two made their through the busy airport and went to the car rentals.

Stef stood in line while Lena darted off to the restroom to freshen up. Lena stared at her reflection satisfied that her make up lasted as long as she'd hoped.

Heading out to where she left her love she noticed she was no longer in line. Stef just then walked up and dangled the keys in front of Lena's face.

"Let's go to our cabin. I am driving by the way!"

"Of course you are. You are such a control freak and I mean that in the nicest way possible."

Both women had yet to have a getaway without interference with work or Brandon. They decided for their first Valentine's Day together they would go up to Salt Lake City, rent a cabin, and learn to ski or snowboard, they had yet to decide.

Walking into their small cabin Lena looked around noticing a bunch of bear statues, pinecones, and book shelves full of books. Stef followed behind Lena and they wondered to the bedroom checking out the places.

"I always feel that the place never lives up to the pictures."  
"Who cares love let's go get our stuff and then head to get some groceries for the fridge. I wouldn't want you to starve."

Grabbing the bags from the car the two women dropped their things inside. While Stef changed into something warmer Lena head outside to look at the snow. Walking with the snow under her feet it reminded her of home and winter with her parents who she had not seen in almost a year. When she was little she was afraid of the snow.

When she was 5 it snowed a few inches, which was abnormal. Her mom made her cinnamon oatmeal and dressed her in her winter best. Clenching to her mother's side Lena's boots touched snow for the first time. The snow under her feet made her giggle at first. As they walked further Lena heard things snapping under her little feet. Her parents told her that snakes hibernate in the winter and Lena, being only 5, thought the crunching sounds were frozen snakes snapping under her feet. Breaking out into tears she grabbed at her mom and was taken inside. It didn't snow for a long time back home after that. Lena would never forget her strange fear of snow. Laughing at that thought she hung her head back to catch a few snowflakes and started to spin in circles listening to the sticks snap beneath her feet.

Stef had finished changing into her sweater and looked out the window to catch Lena twirling around in the snow like a young girl. Stef smiled at the beautiful woman who she found herself falling more in love with by each day that passed.

Lena and Stef jetted off to the store and picked up a few day's worth of groceries. Stef grabbed a few logs of wood for the fireplace.

After they ate dinner they both got cozy on the couch and watched the fire in the fireplace.

"It's hypnotizing, seeing each flame come and go and never exist again. It's just so quick."

"Whoa, that's so deep love," Stef laughed.

Lena slapped her leg and looked at her. "Let's go to sleep before it gets any later I want to go skiing as soon as I wake up! I can barely even contain myself!"

The two women called it a day and went to sleep to only wake up a few short hours later on Valentine's Day to get ready for their first day of skiing.

The next day both women were strapped in to their ski's wobbling over to the bunny slopes. Stef was first to lose her footing grabbing at Lena they both took a fall before even getting five feet. Lena could not stop laughing. It was contagious and Stef too laughed.

People began to stare at them and the both stood up, which took some effort.

The made their way up the bunny slope and met their ski instructor. His name was Todd. He began to explain the basic physics to skiing. Lena listened to Todd mentally taking notes to go side to side to slow down. After 15 minutes of instruction they proceeded down the hill. Stef went off the side and totally face planted. Lena caught this in her peripheral and died laughing at her girlfriend. Once at the bottom of the slope Lena turned around to see Stef sitting on her butt waving back at her with a smile on her face laughing at herself.

After practicing together for about an hour the couple decided to take the lift up to the medium slope. While on their way up Lena look down at the snowy landscape and then back at Stef, "It would be so embarrassing to fall when we land. We would basically break our faces." Stef laughed, "Well love it is an adventure for us, if you eat face I promise to still love you just the same."

They were up to pop off the lift and both made the landing safely. They began to ski down the slope slowly together; Lena started to veer off to the left and couldn't stop herself. She began to yell for Stef, who would naturally be little to no help. Before Lena could stop herself she went right into the side of a mountain.

Stef crawling over couldn't believe her eyes. She panicked at first trying to get to Lena's side, but as she got closer she realized Lena was pealing her body off the mountain laughing hysterically at the impression she left in the snow. Quickly she pulled out her camera and took a picture.

"Are you serious right now? I literally thought you died or something." Stef not keeping a straight face laughed at the taller woman.

"I have no idea how this even happened, but this I will never forget."

Skiing down the slope the two women hopped back on the lift and made their way back down. They kept going up and down the medium slope till they felt confident enough to go up to the black diamond.

Once up at the black diamond the two women sat at the top.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea, " Lena noted looking down at the drop off.

"Look they have a lodge at the bottom there, let's get a coffee and a tea for you to celebrate that we survived the slope."

Lena pulled out her camera and took a picture and then a selfie of her and Stef. They turned to one another each telling the other they loved each other sealing it with a kiss.

Lena repeated Todd's instructions in her head over and over. Zooming left and then zooming right. She had lost Stef at some point and then out of the blue Lena hit a bump and lost her footing and soared through the air. Her ski's lodged into the snow and her boots detached. She began to roll down the slope losing her poles, gloves, and hat.

Catching herself a few moments later she looked up at her beautiful love retrieving her stuff. Meeting Stef part of the way up she began to attempt to put her ski's back on, but was having no such luck. Stef made her way to the bottom to wait for Lena who gave up putting her ski's back on. Instead she sat down holding her things and slid down the slope.

Stef's face was red from sunburn from the sun reflecting off the snow. Lena grabbed all of her items of clothing and put them back on. They headed inside of the cabin and got some warm drinks and a small bite to eat.

"Excuse me are you that person who just fell down the slope?"

"Guilty," Lena said with a smirk.

"Wow that looked sick, glad to see you're in one piece better be careful! Steer clear of the trees!"

Lena looked over at Stef was grinning ear to ear. "Well love that was a bad fall are you okay?"

"Yea I think so. It actually hurt worse climbing up to get my stuff. My calves are like jelly."

The two women sat at the frost covered window overlooking the slope sipping their warm brews.

"Stef, thanks for bringing me here. I loved doing new things. This is a lot of fun despite all the falling."

"I'm glad we could both do this together. I love doing new things with you. Next time let's bring B. He would really love seeing us both fall all over the place. He would explode full of laughter."

Lena smiled back at the blonde sunburnt woman in front of her who was picking at the mug's chipping paint. Stef was most certainly the athletic one; of course she took to skiing better than Lena did.

The two women headed home to make dinner and to spend the rest of the evening relaxing. After eating dinner Stef asked Lena to go outside with her. They built a large snowman and then proceeded to have a snowball fight. Stef got Lena right in the face knocking her flat on her back in the snow. Lena gracefully began to make a snow angel and let the blow to the face have no effect on how happy she was. Stef walked over and lied down next to the gorgeous dark skinned woman. They looked up at the pitch black sky and looked at the snow flurries coming down. Stef opened her mouth and began to catch a few.

"Stef?"

"Yeah Love?"

"This is perfect. Today has sincerely been perfect. Thanks for falling in love with me."

Stef turned her head to face Lena and smiled at the beautiful woman. She reached her hand out and grabbed her hand. They lied there in silence letting the snow come down, hit their faces, and collect in their hair.

Later that night to two women soaked in a hot bubble bath trying warm up their bodies and soak their sore muscles.


	4. Home

**A/N: This chapter was requested. I hope it lives up to most people's interpretation of what could have happened. I take requests, so if you have ideas post them and I will consider them! Thanks for reading and for the reviews guys!**

Stef sat propped up in her bed were she belonged against her yellow pillow. Her glasses were on and she was studying the newspaper. Resting the flimsy paper down on the bed she slid the covers away from her body and walked into her bathroom. She'd been home a total of 3 hours and she already was bored out of her mind.

Stef was discharged early that morning from the hospital. The kids had all returned school allowing Lena to get Stef home and settled. Stef's mom would be coming in that evening once Brandon had the chance to pick her up from the airport.

Stef was in a high amount of pain, understandably, and was sleeping a lot because of the medicine she was taking to help ease the pain. Picking up the edge of the hem her blue shirt she could see the bandages covering the bruising. She'd yet to see the bullet hole. She'd been in and out of a conscious state since she was shot.

Picking at the medical tape Stef began to pull away the bandage. Beneath the white clothed bandage was circle pink at the edges, red, and swollen. Stef noted that it resembled a navel of an orange. The skin around the immediate bullet hole was discolored from bruising. Certain movements hurt and knocked the wind out of her leaving her to catch her breath. Thankfully the medication helped.

"What are you doing Stef? You are supposed to be in bed resting. This is not resting. What…Why did you take off the bandage?"

Stef turned to Lena, she knew Lena was sensitive to the fact that she was a cop and knew that her biggest fear was Stef getting hurt. That was their reality now. Dropping her shirt down Stef began, "Sorry I just hadn't had the chance to see what it looked like. I better put a clean bandage on it. I will get back in bed I promise. Besides these drugs are making me dizzy." Stef sighed and turned to the sink turning on the faucet allowing the water to turn warm. Adjacent to the handle of the faucet was honey goat soap. Lathering the suds of the soap between her hands she splashed it on her face. She massaged the bags under eyes and the rest of her face. Reaching out for the gray hand towel to the left she clenched the fabric in her hands smelling the inviting clean laundry smell of gain. Drying her face she hung the small towel back on the rack and opened the closet to find a whicker basic full of medical supplies. Pulling out the white medical tape, a bandage, and antiseptic whips she began to clean the wound. Jerking away from the whip at first with a wince she continued to clean it. Stef finished up and headed back to bed.

"Mom"….. "Mom"

Stef's eyes eased open to find her young daughter starring back at her. She had only spoken to her once since the shooting. Stef had been meaning to talk to her, but the medicine made her to loopy when she was around.

"Mariana." Stef said her daughter's name not as a question, but a statement. Mariana's name was said with a slight smile that spread across her face. In that moment Stef felt relief, Mariana was such a timid person and Stef knew that the young girl before her was suffering from blaming herself for what happened. Stef reached out her arms pulling her daughter into her.

"Mom, I'm so sorry."

"I love you Mariana, don't apologize to me. It's my job to protect you guys." Stef pulled the blanket open letting her daughter slip into the sheets. Stef wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

"I'm so glad to be home. I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you Mom. I love you."

"I missed you more love. I will always love you Mariana please don't ever think that I won't."

Stef felt the sudden release of the smaller girls tensed framed.

The two fell asleep cuddled under the sheets warm and safe.

"Stef…Hey Stef…"

Stef's eyes opened. Mariana was gone. Moving her eyes up she saw young Jude staring at her.

"Hey Jude." Stef patted the bed inviting him to take a seat.

"Are you okay?"

"I suppose so. I am here aren't I?"

"I guess. Does it hurt still?"

"Why yes it does, it hurts pretty bad actually."

"What was it like?"

"What do you mean?"

"What did it feel like? You know did you feel it?"

Stef studied the worried expression across the young boys face. Debating if she should tell truth or sugar coat what happened with a lie. Stef knew that Jude, a brave boy, wanted the truth. Stef stared at him blank in the face for a few seconds. She didn't know how to explain what happened, the sensations, the fears to someone so young.

"Well my friend. I heard the gun. Next thing I knew I was on my back and Mike entered. My abdomen burned. It burned so bad. It was worse than a burn from the stove. It was magnified. I could feel the warmth of my blood against my skin. I was afraid Jude. I couldn't tell how severe the shot was. I just felt my body collapse in pain. I remember being rushed in the ambulance. I was worried I wouldn't get to see your faces again. I went unconscious once in the emergency room. After my surgery I woke up and my side felt extremely stiff and sore. Soon after I got to see you guys and all that pain, Jude, it disappeared. You guys mean everything to mean."

Jude smiled in appreciation. He had grown to love the blonde woman as if she were his own mom. He loved both of them. Lena was good at math and helping him perform better in school.

"I'm glad you are okay. Callie was right. This family is lucky." Jude reached out for a hug. He held on Stef for a long time. Stef's sweater smelled like lavender and honey. That smell was home for Jude now. Pulling back from Stef's embrace, "I'm going back downstairs I have a math test tomorrow that Lena is helping me study for!"

Jude ran out of the room colliding with Callie in the hallway! "Hey buddy slow down you almost knocked me over." Callie had jumped back in attempt to spare the water in the glass from pooling over that she had brought up to Stef for her medicine.

Appearing in door way Callie stood there for a moment unseen.

"How long do you plan to stand there?"

Callie smiled, "Guess you caught me, I suppose I should have knocked?"

Stef sat up against the yellow pillow and smiled at Callie.

"Come to give me pills I see?"

"Yes Lena wants to make sure you aren't stubborn and skip pills."

Stef rolled her eyes comically grabbing the pills from Callie's hand. "Trust me she shouldn't worry I don't want to feel the burning pain in my side."

Callie handed Stef the glass and watched her put the glass on the nightstand after taking the pills. Callie had not seen Stef since before the shooting. She had avoided Stef.

Callie had a hard time adjusting to this family. They were the first family to ever care about her or Jude besides their own mom. Callie knew deep down this was where her home was. She loved them. It hurt so much that Stef was shot. Callie couldn't imagine losing someone like Stef, a parent, again.

"Callie, are you doing okay?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

Stef admired the young teen's tough and ridged exterior. Stef knew that this young girl was soft inside. She'd seen that side of her many times before.

"Well aren't you feisty. I'm doing okay. I am glad to be home, so I can finally get some real rest and food. God the food sucked. I felt like I was eating mush for days."

"I bet that would taste horrible. I'm glad you are home too. Everyone missed you…I missed you."

Stef reached across to the teen giving her a hug, "I love you Callie. Now go do some homework!"

Stef turned over and looked at Lena's side of the bed. She loved Lena with her whole heart. She was going to marry the most wonderful person who accepted everything about her, everything but that she was a cop. Lena had been so upset. Stef knew that Lena probably thought she'd never see her again.

"Hey I brought you some food that your mother cooked! Its soup, I know that you probably were hoping for a four course mean after eating that hospital food."

Lena sat the tray down beside Stef who was staring up at her. "Have you seen all the kids yet? Jude was so eager to see you that I sent him up after Mariana came down to do homework."

"Yeah he came in here and we talked. He wanted to know what it felt like to be shot. I told him. He hugged me for a long time. He was scared Lena. Right after he walked out Callie came up with the medicine. We didn't talk long. She doesn't do well with this kind of stuff. I told her that I loved her. I think that's all she needed. I'm home and I'm here. This gunshot wound does not define me. I will be up and running as much as I can in a few days. You wait and see Lena." Stef continued on her rant about how she was going to get better as she spooned at her soup. Lena listened. That's all Stef needed was for Lena to listen.

"Well you can come downstairs and watch a movie with all of us! You can get the couch!"

"That sounds perfect love."

Lena bent down and kissed the woman who had stolen her heart. The woman that gave her Brandon and the woman that she called home.

"I love you Stef Foster. I am so glad that I am going to become your wife."

Stef smiled at the woman who was her fiancée. She wondered to herself how she went all the years before her without her. She made life worth living and she could never live without her. Not now.

After everyone downstairs had finished dinner they teamed up and cleaned the dishes. Brandon picked out one of his mom's favorite movies and put it in the DVD player. Jesus pulled out some blankets and set up the couch for his mom.

Lena helped Stef down the stairs and the on to the couch. Sharron came in with bowls of popcorn and the family organized themselves around the couch. Lena sat at the foot of the couch with Stef's legs in her lap. Jude sat by Stef's side in an arm's reach next to Callie. The twins were off to Lena's side under a blanket. Sharron and Brandon were on the floor sharing a bowl of popcorn while Brandon fast forward through all the commercials.

Stef thought to herself how lucky she was to be safe and home with her family.


End file.
